blueypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Camping
Camping ''is the Forty-third episode of [[Bluey (TV series)|''Bluey (TV series)]]. Synopsis -Coming Soon- Plot Bluey meets a French Labrador called Jean-Luc while on a camping trip with her family. The pair play together and build a camp site, but when Dad acts as a wild pig, the pair must find a way to communicate to combat the pig. Bluey is saddened when Jean-Luc leaves. Episode Recap Warning Spoilers! -> bestbits: Bandits random wild pig method acting. lifelesson: Sometimes special people come into our lives, stay a bit, then leave. And that’s sad, but it’s how life goes. Bluey and Bingo are playing in cousin Muffins caravan until she gets stroppy and kicks them out. Bluey wanders off into the woods and starts collecting sticks to make a house when a French-speaking dog turns up. They work together to build a teepee and chatter away despite not understanding what the other one says. Upon completion Bluey mimes that she’s hungry and understanding, Frenchie finds a seed which they plant. Dad arrives to fill up the billy and pretends to be a wild pig - Bluey and Frenchie attempt to catch the pig, but he escapes and both kids are called off for dinner before exchanging names. The next two mornings Bluey goes to fetch Jean Luc, and they resume their unspoken game: building, playing and trying to catch the wild pig. Bluey shows Jean Luc that their tree still hasn’t grown and I swear Jean Luc says “sacré bleu”. Bluey mixes water and a soft rock to do some cavemen finger painting (who hasn’t done this as a kid!) and they formulate a plan to catch the wild pig - executed with success and a disgruntled looking wild pig / Bandit. Jean Luc looks sad as they hug goodbye. Bluey arrives at the play site first the next day to discover the seed has sprouted and runs to tell Jean Luc who she finds has left early that night. Bluey is very sad at the loss of her new friend. That night Bingo needs to do a bush wee and Bluey wonders if she’ll ever see Jean Luc again and Mum tells her that sometimes special people come into our lives, stay a bit, then leave. And yes, that’s sad, but it’s how life goes. A cartoon time-lapse shows the tree growing and an older Bluey eventually goes to sit under it to read a book. I swear to god I’ve seen this episode about five times and I legit get goosebumps and tears every time when I hear the French accent of Jean Luc say “Hello Bluey” Recap Credits to @tellitlikeitismumma. - Instagram - Facebook Appearances Characters * Bluey * Muffin * Bingo * Chilli * Bandit * Jean-Luc * Aunt Trixie * Uncle Stripe * Socks * Jean-Luc´s Dad * Jean-Luc´s Mum Trivia * This episode ends with an older Bluey reuniting with an older Jean-Luc, an older Muffin is heard offscreen. * The tree at the end of Camping is a Pink Trumpet tree. Gallery Camping-screen.JPG Camping-preview.jpg|Camping Preview Category:A to Z Category:Episodes